


(Don't) come closer

by ginpapann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, For a Friend, M/M, Prompt Fill, and oikawa is one sad character if you really think about it, cuz there's nothing angstier than anime sports injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginpapann/pseuds/ginpapann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Forgive me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) come closer

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fic but this is my first post in ao3.I used to post elsewhere but circumstances made me lose all my work then and now I'm starting fresh. This was a request for a prompt fill on tumblr by a friend and I decided it'd be a good starter for me to ease back into posting fics.
> 
> The summary is the sentence prompt if you were wondering.

It happens so fast neither of them have the time to react. Sugawara draws back and touches the side of his head. They both stare in horror at the color red that coats his fingertips when he pulls them away. Oikawa is sprawled on the floor, looking the most shocked out of the both of them, his eyes are fixed on Sugawara’s fingers for one shaky moment before he looks up at the red that streams from his hairline. He doesn’t remember how it happens. They were arguing again, Oikawa was feeling more restless than usual, Sugawara followed him out of the bedroom and grabbed his arm when he went for the door then Oikawa remember his anger. Red hot explosive anger. His fingers wrap around something cold and suddenly he’s seeing red all over again.  
  
"K-Kou-chan… I-I…"  
  
It stings when Sugawara touches it again as if to make sure he’s really bleeding and it’s not just some trick his eyes are playing on him, his eyes go back to Oikawa in a split second and he moves to kneel in-front of him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sugawara’s face is tense with concern as he gently takes hold of his elbow. "Does your knee hurt? Let’s put an ice pack over it just to make sure."  
  
"Kou-chan your-"  
  
"Here put your arm around me."  
  
Oikawa tears his arm away. His eyes are wet and red from frustration as he glares at Sugawara.  
  
"Stop it! Just get the hell away from me!"  
  
"Tooru-"  
  
"Haven’t you have enough of this!? How much more do you want until you’re satisfied? This isn’t any fun for either of us so why don’t you just end it already."  
  
Oikawa’s chest clenches tight, he reaches out to grip one of Sugawara’s shoulders painfully when his knee throbs suddenly. It was getting increasingly harder and harder to think and Sugawara was just staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. There’s a mixture of fear and anger pooling in his gut that makes Oikawa tremble in the silence. He’s feeling less and less like himself that makes him retreat into a cocoon of bitterness and old selfish feelings.  
  
He’s not prepared to make that leap yet. Not with Sugawara around. He cares too much about what he thinks to even start trying and that’s what scares him the most.  
  
"Forgive me Tooru-san but… Do you really think I’d be here if I didn’t want to be?" Sugawara’s hand on his shoulder makes him flinch and look up. His eyes are different, they’re firm and they lock Oikawa in his place. Sugawara sighs and moves his hand up to cup side of his face, his expression melts into something more familiar and warm as he strokes Oikawa’s cheek with his thumb lovingly.  
  
"Don’t underestimate me."

**Author's Note:**

> OiSuga is a guilty ship of mine. Sad, tortured Oikawa is also a... weird thing of mine... 
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes! This is self edited.


End file.
